The invention relates generally to lift assist torsion mechanisms. In particular, the invention relates to lift assist devices for securing hatches used aboard naval vessels.
On ships of the United States Navy, the conventional Mk 46 hatch currently has issues with weather tightness, as well as a lack of electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding around the hatch. The hatch is vertically aligned and can be difficult to lift open because of its orientation to the operator and absence of mechanical lift assistance. Operational procedures necessitate hatch designs that mitigate against “green water loading” meaning to prevent deck wash from waves or storms from entering ship spaces.